bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Renge Sakuyagawa
|birthday = 17th May |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = O+ |unusual features = Single uneven strand of hair |alignment = Lawful Good |affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Lieutenant |previous occupation = Detention Unit Officer |team = |partner = Sora Tanaka |base of operations = |marital status = Presumably Married |relatives = Unknown |education = |status = Active |shikai = Baragaki}} Renge Sakuyagawa (夕べ川 蓮華 Sakuyagawa Renge Literally meaning; Evening Stream, Crimson Lotus) is the lieutenant of the of the Gotei 13 under Sora Tanaka. He is widely known for his skills in apprehension of criminals and in Kidō. He was formerly a member of the before his transfer. Character Outline Renge is a man of statuesque build and chiseled features. He has a head of black hair spiked up slightly, with a single strand pointing awkwardly outward, along with a pair of black eyes obscured slightly by his half-framed spectacles. In terms of attire, Renge is normally seen in the average shinigami shikahusho with his lieutenant badge strapped onto his left forearm. On other occasions, he is seen wearing a dark blue kimono with golden lining over a white shitagi, and strapping a pair of tabi and waraji for added comfort. A calm, sincere and generally rather reserved man is what could be used to describe Renge. Having been brought up in the , he doesn't have the ability to openly interact with others as well as some lieutenants might. However, he is an excellent leader in control of his emotions, and is quick to take command of his subordinates to turn a unfavorable situation into a favourable one. Generally he is seen to sincerely try and talk to others and build friendships, but his inability to express his emotions correctly into words causes some awkward situations to pop up. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Skilled Strategist: Renge is a shinigami who has been through many traumatic experiences, having accumulated a significant amount of experience, enough to make him capable of leading large groups without notable pressure on him. He tends to employ the use of ambushes and exploits any opportunity he can see. Heightened Physical Ability: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō'S Detention Unit, it is evident that Renge possesses a highly tempered physical body, which is reflected through his strikes against an enemy. : His lieutenant-level status would suggest that Renge possesses a significant amount of power, enough to scare his fellow division with a single glare. It takes an unusual caramel-like colour, and has a tendency to be quite "spiky" when felt. Swordsmanship Specialist: Kidō Expert: Hakuda Adept: Shunpō Specialist: Zanpakutō Baragaki (荊棘餓鬼 Children of Thorns) is the name of Renge's zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the appearance of a standard wakizashi with a forest-green hilt and guard, the latter taking the shape of a circle formed out of several interweaving thorn-like constructs. *' ': Renge releases Baragaki with the command, Conceal and Rebel (隠すと反乱 Kakusu to Hanran) at which the wakizashi morphs into a smaller dagger with a very unique design. From the base, two separate blades are formed, one is a sharp, sickle-like blade while the other bears an almost scalpel-esque appearance with several protrusions at its base. The blade itself bears remarkable cutting power despite its fragile appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: At the moment of release, Renge is able to stab into any organic structure and cause his spiritual power to flow into it and cause a number of thorn-vine-like appendages to grow from the surface which are then manipulated telepathically by Renge. As long as he has enough spiritual power, Renge can fuel these thorn-vines and use them for offense and defense with ease. Additionally; he can create gigantic thorn-vines if large amount of energy is used, or create small microscopic thorn-vines with minuscule amounts of energy to shatter his opponents from the inside. The thorn-vines possess enough power to restrain his captain for extended periods of time, though this may be because of being accustomed to doing so. :*'Shōni' (小児 Infant) the lowest amount of energy expended, but likely the most fatal. When used on an existing wound of an enemy, the thorn-vines are capable of intruding into an enemy's body and allow them to continually replicate, shredding them entirely. :*'Seishun' (青春 Adolescent) the most common amount of energy he would expend. He can create small to human-sized thorn-vines which can wrap around an enemy and cause them to gain severe injuries. :*'Seijin' (成人 Adult) sometimes, Renge will be seen imbuing a significant amount of energy into his thorn-vines, causing extremely large ones to erupt from the ground or whatever medium he utilizes. This can cause extreme surprise, make barriers, and fight several Menos-Grande at once due to their potency. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:5th Division